gts_wrestlingfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Rumble 2016
The episode starts with Mr. Mcmuffin negotiating a deal with Dr. Nick Rivera by transferring $10,000 to his account if he tells Cryin Daniel Bryan that he is not medically cleared to complete. Dr. Nick then says hi to everybody and tells Bryan that he is not medically cleared. Welcome everyone to the historic night of action that is the Regal Rumble hosted by Ebenezer Mittlesdorf, JRKO Outta Nowhere, and Hans Vons Gruber Schmidt. The first man to enter is Roman Rape who quickly eliminates Bo Dumbs. Other competitors such as Racist Ramone, Deville, Sami Bane, Erick Crowan. Huckleberry Finn Failure, The Chubley Boys (Bubble Butt Chubley and Mo-ron), and the Blue Monster. Bubba tells Mo-ron to get the tablets but they are eliminated by Racist Ramone but in turn he is eliminated by Rape. R-Lies then goes for the pin on Blue-Taista but the ref try to tell him its not a pinfall match to which R-Lies apologizes and dumps out Blue-Taista and himself over. Before the next entrant enters, Sami Bane dumps out Erick Crowan. The next entrant is Cryin Daniel Bryan and when he entered, Mr. Mcmuffin was angry. He then eliminates the Ascension (unannounced), Sami Bane, Deville, Huckleberry Finn Failure, and The Blue Monster. Mr. Mcmuffin then orders 20 other men to enter the ring to dump out Bryan. People such as Randy Abortion, Summer Rae Mystery, Rybutt, The Pig Show, Comic Book Guy, Fart Henry, The Jizz, Dolphin Ziggler, Elmo Amore, Sandinhisvagina Man, Jake the Trouser Snake, Turkey Tits, Sweet Pea, The Unos, Adam Roast, Spy-Der Man, The Spermiantor, and Cleveland Brown. Before any of them can attack Bryan, Stone Cold Bear Austin enters the ring and saves Bryan by eliminating a majority of the competitors until he was eliminated by Mr. Mcmuffin even though he is not an official entrant. Cryin Daniel Bryan then tries dumping out Mcmuffin but gets reversed last second and eliminated. Mr. Mcmuffin then brags until he gets hit with a JRKO Outta Nowhere by JRKO. He then dumps out Mcmuffin until he gets dumped out by Rape who wakes up from his nap. Roman Rape then eliminates Dolphin Ziggler, The Jiz, Turkey Tits, and Spy-Der Man. The Blue Day World Order then enters the ring but Mr. Mcmuffin tries stopping it by ordering Super Cena to enter the match. Roman Rape then lays out all the Blue Day World Order and Super Cena then picks up Rape and before he eliminates him, he then brags and this angered McMuffin who hits Cena with the Solid Steel Chair. Mr. Mcmuffin then picks up and tries to eliminate Cena but he no sells it and dumps out Mcmuffin. But Super Cena is elimianted by Rape in turn. Roman Rape then scoops up the Blue Day World Order and eliminates them. More entrants enter such as Stink, Co-Kane, Sack Ryder, Bunny, Damien Well-endowed, Dean Asshole, Gay Wyatt, Brown Assblowman, The Oldertaker, Tyler Sneeze and even Rollin Seth Trollins. Tyler Sneeze then eliminates Ryder with the Beauty Snot and Co-Kane eliminates The Bunny with the Cokeslam. Dean Asshole then hits the Dirty Dildos on The Oldertaker and Gay Wyatt then offers Dean to hit him with the Dirty Dildos. This was a trap as Dean gets thrown out by Wyatt and Blowman as he tries to hit them with it. The Wyatts then do their hedede until The Oldertaker dumps them both out. Rollins then eliminates Stink and also Tyler Sneeze tries going after The Oldertaker but he gets hit with the 69 slam but not only did he eliminate Tyler but The Oldertaker himself. Before the next entrants enter Roman Rape once again takes another nap as The League of Urination enter the match however they are only there to make Roman Rape look strong. However Bork Laser then goes into Boy Mode and enters the match and hits the Penis-to-Butt duplex on to Alberto Dorito which eliminates him. Bork also eliminates Bullshit Barra, FPS Rusev, Damien Wellendowed, and The Great Cesario. This made McMuffin furious as he watches Bork hit the Turnip Twister on Seth Trollins and Shitmus and he eliminates them both with the Penis-to-Butt Suplex. The next entrant to enter is Super Cena's Son as he says hi to the kids but Cena's son is quickly thrown out. Meth Hardy then enters the ring but forgets what to do as he is still under the influence of drugs and Bork eliminates Co-Kane and Meth Hardy. Mr. McMuffin then hires The Cock to eliminate Bork Loser and job himself to Roman Rape. The Cock follows his orders and hits Bork with the Cock Bottom and eliminates him and then he allowed Roman Rape to dump him out. The final entrant to enter is UFCM Punk but before he enters the ring, Cripple H punches McMuffin and runs over UFCM Punk taking his place. He then eliminates Roman winning the match. Winner: Cripple H Trivia In real life Cesaro was never part of The League of Nations as he was injured during the teams run. UFCM Punk was replaced by Cripple H just to let you know. Entrants, Eliminations, and Times Entrants 1. Roman Rape 2. Sami Bane 3. Bo Dumbass 4. Deville 5. Racist Ramone 6. Huckleberry Finn Failure 7. Erick Crowan 8. R-Lies 9. Blue-Taista 10. The Blue Monster 11. Mo-Ron 12. Bubble Butt Chubley 13. Conner 14. Victor 15. The Jiz 16. Dolphin Ziggler 17. Rybutt 18. Comic Book Guy 19. Elmo Amore 20. Jay Uno 21. Jimy Uno 22. Turkey Tits 23. Sweet Pea 24. Adam Roast 25. Sandinhisvagina Man 26. Jake the Trouser Snake 27. Fart Henry 28. The Pig Show 29. Spy-Der Man 30. The Sperminator 31. Cleveland Brown 32. Summer Rae Mysterio 33. Randy Abortion 34. Stone Cold Bear Austin 35. JRKO Outta Nowhere 36. Kofi Kockwagon 37. Xavier Morning Woods 38. Big Erection 39. Super Cena 40. Rolling Seth Trollins 41. Dean Asshole 42. Co-Kane 43. The Oldertaker 44. Sack Ryder 45. Tyler Sneeze 46. Brown Assblowman 47. Gay Wyatt 48. Damien Wellendowed 49. The Bunny 50. Stink 51. Shitmus 52. Alberto Dorito 53. FPS Rusev 54. Bullshit Barra 55. The Great Cesario 56. Bork Laser 57. Super Cena's Son 58. Meth Hardy 59. The Cock 60. Cripple H Eliminations 1. Bo Dumbass 0:07 2. Bubble Butt Chubley 0:06 3. Mo-Ron 0:06 4. Racist Ramone 0:27 5. Blue-Taista 1:01 6. R-Lies 1:01 7. Erick Crowan 1:16 8. Conner 0:02 9. Victor 0:02 10. Sami Bane 1:42 11. Deville 1:49 12. Huckleberry Finn Failure 1:59 13. The Blue Monster 1:59 14. Jay Uno 1:07 15. Jimy Uso 1:07 15. Adam Roast 1:07 16. Fart Henry 1:09 17. The Pig Show 1:10 18. Randy Abortion 1:10 19. Sweat Pea 1:15 20. Sandinhisvagina Man 1:15 21. Elmo Amore 1:19 22. The Sperminator 1:19 23. Jake the Trouser Snake 1:19 24. Rybutt 1:30 25. Ryboob 1:30 26. Summer Rae Mysterio 1:30 27. Comic Book Guy 1:32 28. Cleveland Brown 1:32 29. Stone Cold Bear Austin 1:40 30. Cryin Daniel Bryan 3:04 31. JRKO Outta Nowhere 0:15 32. Dolphin Ziggler 2:37 33. The Jiz 2:42 34. Turkey Tits 2:42 35. Super Cena 0:34 36. Xavier Morning Woods 1:32 37. Big Erection 1:32 38. Kofi Kockwagon 1:32 39. Sack Ryder 0:12 40. The Bunny 0:23 41. Dean Asshole 0:41 42. Brown Assblowman 0:52 43. Gay Wyatt 0:53 44. Tyler Sneeze 1:02 45. The Oldertaker 1:02 46. Stink 1:05 47. Alberto Dorito 0:28 48. Bullshit Barra 0:30 49. FPS Rusev 0:34 50. Damien Wellendowed 2:12 51. The Great Cesario 0:56 52. Shitmus 1:21 53. Seth Trollins 2:51 54. Super Cena's Son 0:02 55. Co-Kane 3:33 56. Meth Hardy 0:11 57. Bork Laser 2:04 58. The Cock 0:22 59. Roman Rape 11:24 Category:Season 1 episodes